


Twissy Short Story

by Yessi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessi/pseuds/Yessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy Finally Got Her Wish; Travelling With The Doctor..But..Things Don't Turn Out Quite As She Expected..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twissy Short Story

"Please Doctor..! Pleasee!!" Missy begged for the hundredth time

The Doctor's patience was beginning to run out "No. I'm not taking you out!" he yelled, not looking up from his book

"But I'm tired of being all coopt up in this silly old TARDIS! You've been keeping me locked up like I'm some sort of criminal!" She whined

"You are! Remember? The only reason your here is-"

Missy cut him off. She knew why 'So she wouldn't reek havic'  
"I know, I know" she sighed "But don't you want to get out?.." 

At this The Doctor looked up. He did, he wanted to get out badly but he couldn't leave the self proclaimed 'Queen of Evil' alone in his TARDIS. "No, I don't " he lied.

Missy smacked her lips "Oh please.. Don't insult me by lying to me Theta.." she put her hands on her hips 

"I'll insult you in which ever manner I please...And don't call me that..!" He grunted and went back to his book.

She left with a soft whine.

It got quiet, too quiet and it eminently concerned The Doctor. He stood from his comfy arm chair "Missy?.." he called out and when there was no answer the panic kicked in.

He knew she hadn't left, impossible. Even if he wanted her to leave she wouldn't, not that he wanted her to leave. 

Living with Missy for the past few months had been tedious for him. She was always changing things, making comments on how he flew the TARDIS, always nagging him. And if he was being honest with himself, he enjoyed it. He'd come to look forward to the times where he'd find her cuddled up on the sofa with a book. He always smiled at her singing, no matter how annoying the song or how much he pretended to hate it, he loved it. The Doctor practically lived for the nights where he'd find her cuddled up next to him. To hear her snoring softly and feel her warmth against him. It made him happy, even though when morning came he'd pretend to be disgusted and kick her out.

She never took it personally, he knew she didn't but there were times that he truly did hurt her feelings. He was fully aware of these times, of how his words would get to her. He could see it in her eyes and she tried to hide her hurt the same way he hid his love.

She threatened to leave once, said if he kept ignoring her he'd wake up and be lonely again. The thought of being alone again was enough for him to plead. He pleaded for her to stay and he somewhat regretted it because she insisted it was because he loved her. However true that was he did NOT want to admit to that. He settled on the excuse of 'I just don't want you to wreak havoc..'. 

He furrowed his eyebrows getting back to the task at hand. "Missy," he called again. He set his book down and stalked towards the hall where her room was. "I'm not up for one of your silly games.." he grumbled.

She still didn't answer to him and if there was anything worse than a noisy Missy it was a silent one. He walked up to her door, it was open. He pondered whether or not to go in "Missy..!" he called from outside the door. He let out an annoyed groan and went inside. 

He looked around her Victorian style bedroom. "Koschei!" he said angrily. 

She was playing games with him, she had to be otherwise she would've answered him by now. He wasn't going to play her game, he sat on her bed. He was going to wait it out, she would have to come out at some point.

He waited paintently, looking down at his silver watch periodically. He huffed "Missy..!" he whined again. The Doctor stood "Missy this isn't funny..!" he said annoyed but it sounded more worried than anything.

He couldn't explain the stomach wrenching feeling he felt by not knowing where she was. "I said I'm not playing this game!" He walked to her bathroom door. The door was locked and he furrowed his eyebrows, he let out  grunt once he heard...Sniffling? "Missy, come out.." he ordered 

She didn't say anything, he was NOT a fan of being ignored "Damn it Missy open this bloody door!" he vigorously shook the door handle

"Nope" Missy said said and their was something in her voice something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Why are you doing this?!" The Doctor asked "What are you doing in there..?"

"Why are you so curious?" she asked almost mockingly 

"You're probably doing something.. stupid.." he murmured angrily "Open the door..!"

"Nope" she sneered "And what if I am doing something stupid? At least I'm not bothering you.." she added "Isn't that what you want!? For me to leave you alone.."

He growled "I-I.." he fell silent. "Fine. Stay in there..". He didn't need for her to come out but he.. He wanted her to. The Doctor turned to leave.

"Can you take me out?" Missy asked through the locked door

"Are you going to tell me why you won't come out?" he countered 

Missy huffed, unlocking the door and stepping into her room. "There I'm out.. Happy?.." she asked looking at the ground

The Doctor eyed her, eyebrows scrunched together "Look at me." 

Missy glanced up at him but then looked back down.

The Doctor's mouth parted slightly  
She was crying. He'd done it again, he'd hurt her feelings. He felt a pang of guilt tug at his insides "Missy.." he looked at her, her bright blue eyes drowned in tears.

"Shut up" Missy stopped him, moving away from him. She didn't want him to feel bad or sorry for her. "So are you going to take me out or not.." she asked her tone icy.

The Doctor gulped "Okay.. Sure.." he nodded

"Thank you." She dipped her head in thanks still looking at the floor.

He left the room feeling regret but he wasn't sure if it was for 'hurting' her feelings or for agreeing to take her out.

Missy watched him leave and a grin spread across her face. It was working, she was getting to him, just what she wanted. She sighed happily and began to plan for tomorrow.


End file.
